Every thought is well disguised
by Sandra A. Singiphrax II
Summary: This is pendragon/Agatha Christie.
1. Title Page

Pendragon: Journal of an adventure though time and space

Every thought is well disguised

A play in four acts

Dramatis Personae:

Mark Dimond – Narrator

Saint Dane

Nevva Winter

Aja Killian

Bobby Pendragon

Vincent (Gunny) Van Dyke

Vo Spader

Loor

Alder

Siry

Elli Winter

Patrick Mac


	2. Act One, Scene One

Act One: Scene One

Setting: The hallway leading from the doors of the old Rubic City lifelight pyramid.

_Enter Nevva Winter. _

**Nevva:** It's too late; I've already started transporting the others. They should be arriving soon. I'm going to bring one myself. That means you're going to have to play host while I'm gone.

_Enter Saint Dane._

**Saint Dane:** I don't think this is a good idea. I wish you hadn't done this.

_Exeunt Nevva._

**Saint Dane:** It looks like I have no choice.

_Enter Aja Killian._

**Aja: **Pretty place, it looks so different. Is this really my pyramid?

**Saint Dane: **Welcome, Killian. You're staying in room three. Up two flights of stairs and to the left.

_Exit Aja and enter Bobby._

**Bobby: **Interesting.

**Saint Dane: **Your quarters are on the third floor, that fourth door to the left. Hop to it.

_Bobby exits, hopping._

**Bobby: **Darn that stupid chicken.

_Enter Vincent (Gunny) Van Dyke_

**Gunny**: What chicken?

**Saint Dane**: I don't know. Just follow him.

_Exit Gunny and Enter Vo Spader_

**Spader**: Where am I? Where's Gunny?

**Saint Dane**: Veelox, up the stair, now!

_Exit Spader, grumbling aloud_

**Saint Dane**: I can hear you, young man.

_Enter Loor_

**Loor**: Nice place. Where's everybody?

**Saint Dane**: Upstairs.

_Exit Loor and Enter Alder_

**Alder**: Hello, Saint Dane. How are you?

**Saint Dane**: I was expecting that from Pendragon.

**Alder**: Where is he?

**Saint Dane**: Upstairs.

_Exit Alder_

_From offstage you hear Alder and Bobby talking._

Alder: Hello, Pendragon.

Bobby: Hello, Alder

_Enter Bobby._

**Bobby**: Hello, Saint Dane. How are you?

_Enter Siry_

**Siry**: Hello.

**Bobby**: Upstairs.

**Siry**: Thanks.

_Exit Siry_

**Saint Dane**: I'm fine, Pendragon.

**Bobby**: That's nice. Whose idea is this?

**Saint Dane**: Not mine.

_Enter Elli and Nevva Winter_

**Elli: **Nice crowd.

**Bobby**: Yes, they're all upstairs.

_Exit Elli._

**Bobby**: Who's our host?

**Nevva**: I'm your hostess.

**Bobby**: Oh Wizard.

_Enter Patrick_

Bobby: Oh, good. Let us all go upstairs.

_Exeunt all. _


	3. Act One, Scene Two

Act One, Scene Two

Setting: The Entrance Hall

_Enter Nevva, bearing tray with a jug of water and eleven glasses_

**Nevva:** (_as she sets down tray_) This should be interesting. 

_Enter Bobby_

**Bobby: **Are we the only ones here yet?

_Enter Loor_

**Nevva:** There are three here

**Loor**: Make that four.

_Enter Saint Dane, all stare at him as he enters_

**Saint Dane**: What?

**Bobby**: The traveler is quite a demon and jumps from place to place.

_Enter Gunny_

**Gunny**: Oh no, Pendragon's got an accordion.

_Enter Patrick_

**Nevva**: A what?

_Enter Spader and Alder_

**Saint Dane: **I'm hungry.

_Enter Elli and Siry_

**Nevva: **Where's….

_Enter Aja_

**Nevva: **Killian?

**Aja: **Yes?

**Nevva: **We're all here. Pendragon's got an accordion, whatever that is, and is singing about Saint Dane, which brings me to why we are here, but first I feel that we should introduce ourselves...

**Mark:** Saint Dane, you are accused of conquering two territories. Nevva Winter, you are accused of being the former traveler of Quillan. Aja Killian, you are accused of being the traveler of Veelox. Siry, you are accused of being the traveler of Ibara. Robert Pendragon, you are charged with being the lead traveler from Second Earth. Vincent Van Dyke, you are charged with being the traveler of Cloral. Loor, you are accused of being the traveler of Zadaa. Alder, you are to be punished for being the traveler of Denduron. Elli Winter, you are to be punished for being the traveler of Quillan. Patrick Mac, you are to be punished for being the traveler of Third Earth.

**Bobby: **I thought Nevva said this is a friendly get-together. 

**Nevva**: I actually didn't say that, but Pendragon's right.

**Gunny:** Apparently, someone else has a different idea. 

**Spader:** If it's friendly, then why is he here?

**Saint Dane:** I'm here because I was forced to be here like you.

**Aja:** Aja Killian, you are accused of...

**Bobby:** Nevva, we need paper and pen.

_Nevva retrieves some from a desk._

**Loor:** Why, Pendragon?

**Bobby**: Roll call!

**Patrick:** Oh!

**Bobby:** Aja

Alder

Elli

Gunny

Loor

Nevva

Patrick 

Pendragon

Saint Dane

Siry

Spader

_Spader gets up to pour himself a glass of water._

**Bobby: **Spader?

_Spader drops his glass_

**Bobby: **Spader!

_Bobby jumps as Spader collapses to the floor. Saint Dane goes to investigate._

Saint Dane: I think he was poisoned.

Siry: Let's put him in his room and see what happens tomorrow. 

Alder: Siry's right. 

End of Act one, Scene two


End file.
